There are many different types of portable electronic devices and equipment that can be used in a vehicle while the vehicle is moving from place to place. Some portable devices are designed to perform a function related to the operation of the vehicle itself, such as global positioning system (GPS) devices and dash-mounted cameras. Many other portable devices, such as cellular phones, tablets, and the like, are capable of being carried and used by an individual within the vehicle.
Portable electronic devices require power to operate and/or to recharge. Powering and/or charging portable electronic devices in a vehicle typically requires a specially designed power cable which is capable of powering the device from the vehicle's onboard electrical system, e.g., by connecting to the vehicle's cigarette lighter outlet or similar type of outlet. Such outlets are typically limited in number and may be inconveniently positioned within the vehicle. Therefore, there may not be enough outlets or the outlets may not be in the right location to connect all the devices that need to be powered within the vehicle. In addition, some people may not want to even use the devices because the cables can get tangled and make the windshield and dashboard area messy and clustered.